Dimension of the dragons
by DemonUchiha17
Summary: Goku has joined Shenron in his dimension. While there he goes on a little journey with three seemingly cute chibi dragons and a mysterious young girl named Yuririn. Where will this take him, down a path of good or evil? Please read and review.
1. Default Chapter

A/N: Hello everyone. This is a new story idea that I came up with. I was looking threw some friends pictures and I came across one that really caught my eye. It was a picture of three ssj4s like dragons. So this sparked some ideas. I hope you all enjoy it.

Summary: Goku has joined Shenron in his dimension. While there he goes on a little journey with three seemingly cute chibi dragons. Where will this take him, down a path of good or evil?

Dimension of the dragons

Goku Son has been on an on going adventure through out his life. Even after his life on Earth came to an end Goku continues his journeys. After his long and tiresome battle with the evil Shenron the naïve Saiyan is invited to live with the eternal dragon himself.

The two arrive at the dimension of the dragons. Goku was in pure awe of its beauty. The sky was a variety of colors from dark blue into the purple family. Above them was a moon with a purple aura around it. This moon was always full never changing in size on in position. The sky was full of bright stars and pretty much wherever you went there were orbs of blue and purple floating about. Everything around the place was beautifully colored. There was a very big tree in the center of the area Goku had arrived with had spiky red fruit. The grass was a vibrant color of green. There was no site of weeds of sticks. This place looked like a paradise.

Goku turned around and slowly began to take in the glorious view of the plane he had decided to visit. His eyes sparked with awe as he never in his life imagined that any place could be as beautiful as this. The place was kept so perfect you would have never known that anyone was ever there. He saw large ponds with other dragons relaxing and taking baths.

Shenron looked down at the Earth Saiyan that came along with him. A small smile appeared on his face. He had known he made the right decision on bringing Goku here.

Goku looked up at Shenron. " Can I ask you something?" Shenron nodded in response. " How is it that everything is…. Perfect here? It's like no one has ever been here to destroy it or anything."

" That is simple. Here in this dimension, we eternal dragons have unlimited powers. We can make this world as we like it. Even if something happens were can always use our powers to correct it. You Goku are the very first of your kind to come to this plane."

" I'm glad that I decided to join you. I couldn't have asked for a better place to be. You don't mind if I check things out do you?"

" First it would be wise to visit Yukirin." Shenron stated. Goku started to wonder whom this Yukirin person was. Goku floated up to Shenron's level and rode on his back all the way to cabin like place. The earth Saiyan blinked a few times and wondered how any dragon could fit in a place like this. Shenron gently took Goku off his back. " Yukirin you have a guest."

The wooden door of the cabin opened wide and in the doorway stood a young girl. Goku's eyes widened as his eyes first laid on her. This young girl ware a long purple skirt, a white long sleeved shirt, a long purple cape flowed over her back. Around her neck was a blue scarf like thing that was worn by sailors. On her left arm she wore a multicolored circle band with triangles around it. Her hair was a light purplish pink. It flowed so nicely around her as if the wind was picking it up. Her eyes were a purple color. On her ears she wore big blue earrings.

All around her body was a swirl of sparkling white light. Goku couldn't believe her beauty and power. ' Man this girl is really strong. I think she could give me a run for my money if she really wanted to. Wonder if she'd be willing to teach me.'

Yukirin looked at Goku. She walked over and placed her hand over his heart. Her eyes closed as she began looking into his heart and mind. After a few moments Yukirin opened her eyes and smiled at Goku. " You have a good heart. Never would you hurt for the fun of it or just for the glory of the kill. You are most welcome to remain here."

Goku blinked a few times. " How did you know that?"

" I searched your mind and heart. There is no malice of regression lying within. Not even deep down in your subconscious. Being what you are I suspected there to be some trace of it. You my friend are a unique case. Very different, very pure, you don't even want to hurt those who even want to hurt, kill or humiliate you. You would give them a second chance, even those who have no regrets for the evils they commit. You are a protector and savor of the weak, you are truly pure person who deserves respect."

Yukirin looked up at Shenron. " Eternal dragon, you indeed made the correct decision on bringing this one here. With some training I suppose this one can master the great powers of the Sarafu."

" This one has potential to learn your secrets and use them wisely. I'll leave him in your care. Farewell." With that Shenron took to the sky leaving the two humanoid beings alone.

Goku looked at Yukirin with interest and just like an excited puppy Goku's tail wagged rapidly. Yukirin laughed as she saw this new excitement swelling within the Saiyan. " I guess you want to begin."

" I would like that, but can you tell me more about you and the people here? It's really amazing and Shenron said I should ask you."

Yukirin smiled at Goku. " Alright since you already passed my test I will reveal some of my knowledge to you. I believe you are the one I have been waiting for. Come with me Goku… Together we shall explore the wonders of this great land."

Goku smiled as he floated up into the air. Yukirin did like wise. She raised her finger and her energy swirled around her move, as it seemed to hold her up. She looked at Goku once again. " Shall we." Goku nodded as they started to fly around the area.

To be continued.

Hello everyone. How was that for a first chapter? Not bad? Got your attention? Well tell me what you thought. Please read and review. No flames please. Till next time

trunks and goten


	2. Chapter 2

A/n: Hello everyone. I'm sorry it took such a long time for me to update this story. Just to let you know, I do not own the chibi dragons, they belong to my friend It took me a while to get my inspiration in gear and I've been full of ideas for a week now, I'm on a roll.. so I hope you will enjoy this chapter.

Chapter Two

The sky continued to dazzle Goku with its wonder. The stars continued to shine brightly and the two moons gave off wonderful rays of light. Also in the sky were amazing color ribbons that snaked their way around the whole sky. Goku still couldn't believe he had the chance to be here in such a wonderful place. He turned his attention to Yukirin. " Say, I have a question. How exactly did you get here? Did Shenron take you?"

Yukirin looked at Goku for a moment. " Well actually I came her on my own. You see as a Sarafu I have many powers, for instance I can travel threw dimensions with no problem. Shenron depends on me to help keep things in order around here, since lots of times he likes to rest."

" Well from what I have seen in the last five minutes what could possibly cause so much trouble around here?"

" You really don't want to know but I will tell you… There are three young dragons that like to cause lots of problems around here….They may look cute and innocent but don't be fooled… they are very dangerous when they are together."

" So if these three dragons are that bad why do you kept them around?" Goku asked, " Wouldn't it be easier just to take care of them once and for all?"

" Well not exactly. You see they are only boys and you know how they can be… since you have had two of them yourself. They like to play around and annoy the older people. It's not terrible that they destroy the whole place but they can get reckless and if they ever left the whole universe would be in ruins."

" I see, That sounds really bad but I wouldn't mind trying to fight these guys… it sounds like a lot of fun."

Yukirin laughed. " You sound just like the more innocent of the three dragons. He loves to fight people just to test his strength. I'm sure you'll enjoy your time here with these little guys, and while you are hear I'll teach you a little trick so you can see your friends and family whenever you want."

" What! You mean I could see them whenever I want… no time limit or anything?"

" That's right Goku, It's an old Sarafu move. It's very close to your instant transmission, but this allows us to cut through dimensions. Normally you can only go between places in this plane but with this move, you can go anywhere, other world, hell, anywhere you please. You're lucky Goku, not many beings can learn this."

" Oh really? Why may I ask?"

Yukirin looked away from Goku for a moment. " I'm the last of my species Goku. My race was totally killed off long ago, if I had not learned of the world of the dragons I would be finished."

" Oh I'm sorry to hear that." Goku said sadly.

Yukirin smiled weakly. " Thank you for your concern Goku, but its alright. I've learn to live with the fact that I will not see anyone I once knew again but that's ok… now I have the dragons and I like their company very much… even though I want to kill them sometimes." The beautiful woman looked ahead. " Ah, there they are now, those little trouble makers."

Goku looked ahead and he saw two small dragons sitting on the grass having lunch. On the far left Goku's eye caught the first dragon. He saw that this dragon had spiky hair just like Vegeta when he first came to earth. Half of his hair had a brownish tint while the other side was completely black. His face was a light tanish color and that went down his belly. His eyes were a dark green with the outlines red like a super Saiyan four. His back and the other sides of his body were brown. What appeared to be spikes came out from the side of his face, Goku thought those also served as his ears. Each side of them had four different spikes and the tip of each one had a brown/ red coloring. His paws had three toes with sharp claws coming out from them. A long tail with spikes came out from his body and the tip was in a c shape with 5 spikes coming out of them just like his head.

Sitting next to him was another dragon that had similar looks. This dragon had hair like Goku's super Saiyan four form that traveled down down almost passed his butt. Red spikes came out of his ears that were very similar to the firsts. His eyes were a deep yellow color. His body was an orange yellow color and so was his tail. Around the tip seemed to be a dark orange fur that wrapped around and left a little hanging from the tip. In his hands was a bowl of rice, which he seemed to be enjoying very much.

Sitting just below the second was a third dragon. This one had red/orange hair like Gogeta. His eyes looked exactly like the first and so did his face and belly. The only difference between them was their spikes, and the side color. His spikes were orange and his side color was a lighter brown.

Goku and Yukirin landed and began walking over to the group of chibi dragons. The first was frowning at the one next to him. " Hey you idiot! Why don't you stop hogging the food! You had about 18 servings already!"

" Oh come on… I'm hungry…. I've been working my tail off trying to get stronger and you are getting on my case about how much food I eat. You're a dragon, get your own!" He shouted while he was trying to get the food into his mouth.

The third dragon sighed as he got up from his seat on the floor. " You two are virtually impossible…"

" Oh shut up! You are not any better then either of us. You are never serious, you play around and all that… and you call yourself a dragon." The darker dragon shouted.

Goku laughed to himself. " They sound just like me and Vegeta…"

" You have no idea how much they are like you two… they are like dragon versions of you…" She turned her attention to the chibis who were already going at themselves. ' They actually are dragon versions…' She turned to Goku, " Goku, I'd like to introduce you to… Goku, Vegeta and Gogeta."

Goku's eyes widened in shock. " WHAT!"

To be continued…

Hello everyone. What did you think of that? Yeah I know I did leave a little bit of a cliff hanger there. Sry about that. So tell me what you think. Please review. Till next time.

Trunks and goten


End file.
